A hacker and an airhead
by kittycalgirl
Summary: Taruru decides to pick Tororo to hang out with but the hacker seems a bit reluctant to be around such an airhead. These are different stories revolving around Taruru trying to get Tororo to become is friend.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Sgt. Frog or any of the characters. Next time I write it will not be so unorganized I promise. I tried to edit it but I kind of failed and then got frustrated.**

Crouching in the laundry basket under the dirty towels, Tororo silently vowed to sell Pururu to space pirates; as she paid Zoruru to sniff him out of every hiding space, and he was running out of options. Tororo tilted his head slightly to the right. He thought he heard the towels move. Silence…..shh sshh …... No, he definitely heard a rustle that time. " Tororo? Is that you?" Tororo shielded his eyes as a beam of light filtered through a hole in the mess of towels. "T..Taruru?" said Tororo when the blue frog's face came into view. "So there you are! I've been looking for you! I've never thought to look for you there! Wow you're good Tororo! But how did you ever fit in such a small space?" "Go away Taruru! As fun of a Frog you are, you can't be here! You'll blow my cover!" "Really? You think I'm fun? I was starting to think I came across as annoying!" "Oh _not at all_ Taruru" "Great! That's a relief! Ok! So I had a great idea that we-" just at that moment there was a crash, and Zoruru fell through the roof. His retractable blade flew out of his arm. It was all for show, but still… there's just something so bone chilling about it. "So you were here. Come, I don't have all day to do this." the young hacker could already feel the pinch of the needle against his skin, the coldness of the fluid. Fear crept slowly into Tororo's mind and the more he thought about it, the worse it seemed. Tororo leapt up and ran as fast as he could to distance himself from the cyborg. "Pu pu puuu catch me if you can Scraps!" Doing this caused the towels to fly into the air, landing softly onto the face of the already irritated Assassin. ** "Tororo! Get back here! ****NOW****!" **

After a grueling five hours, three of Tororo's inventions, a space Cerberus, and even getting space police Poyon involved, Garuru finally managed to lure Tororo out of a small cubbyhole under the bathroom sink. "OW! That hurt! Who made you a nurse old lady?" "Now Tororo, don't make such a fuss, the needle hasn't even touched you yet!" "Yeah but still." "Still what, dare I ask?" Tororo sweat dropped. "It's stupid." "Why is it stupid?" shy pried, further still. "Because I said so." Pururu harrumphed " if I told you once, I've told you a million times, the cosmic plasmithium r-" "DON'T SAY THE NAME" "Tororo, it's very normal for tadpoles your age to-" "agh shut up, shut uppppp!" Zoruru winced and curled into a tighter ball. Since space police Poyon had been brought into the matter of catching Tororo, she had suggested that to prevent it from happening again, they go to a local intergalactic clinic. Of course Pururu agreed; since she rarely ever has a chance to meet other nurses and thought it was a good chance to see if the technology has advanced. So, the platoon had to wait outside the door and, naturally, it wasn't soundproof. Since it was Zoruru's job to catch Tororo, he was doomed to sit closest to the door.

Walking into the kitchen the next morning Tororo ogled at the selection of donuts on the table. Powdered, rainbow sprinkled, chocolate frosted, honey roasted, vanilla glazed, jelly, crème filled, and some that looked suspiciously like sweet potato. "So… You've finally come." Tororo looked to his right and sweat dropped. Taruru sat butterfly style with a crown made of lollipops and licorice. "I have waited only too long for this moment…. now is the time to reveal who is the true master of all things sweet!" This only confused Tororo more "Uh…. sure?" Taruru beamed and stood proudly, "Oho! A foe! We shall have a battle of none other than the most decadent and fattening of sweets. A donut eating competition!" there was a short pause between the two. ".…..Taruru?" "Yeah, Tororo?" "…Why do _you _get the crown?"

"Both opponents are at the ends of the table, one with a little more enthusiasm than the other. With the contents laid before them, they both seem ready to start the competition and grab the title-" "first class private, you do remember that I have training after this…" Garuru said, unintentionally scaring the blue frog. "AHAHAHA, right lieutenant! My bad!" "Ok go Tororo! GO!" The platoon watched in amazement as both participants wolfed down the donuts at an impossible speed. Not really. Taruru ate about two in an average time, while Tororo did down about forty in fewer than two minutes. However, Taruru ended up with a horrible stomach ache, and Tororo had to go to nurse Pururu's for another checkup.

* * *

**The reason I didn't tell you how Tororo was lured out of his hiding place, is because that is going to be another story. if it's long enough I might have to make it two because this first one was pretty long**.** Maybe**.


	2. Search for Tororo

**I do not own Sgt. Frog or any of the characters. This story will have to be continued in the next chapter, I just thought I would upload this now, So while I was on vacation I wouldn't go crazy**.

"**Tororo! Get back here!**** NOW****!"** Taruru just stood watching wide eyed at the seething ninja, trying hard not to laugh at the towel on his head. "Do you have a problem, Taruru?" Zoruru said, his blade at the blue frog's neck, even though he was feet away seconds before. "N- Not at alllll, sir!" Taruru started to fidget. "You… you just l-look so… um, so _cute_ today, sir!" He started to sweat. '_Wha-? Cute? __**Cute**__? I am sooo dead!'_ Zoruru looked confused. "Wait, what?" Taruru said nothing, just squeezed his eyes shut and hoped for the best. '_Leave my symbol for my mother and half of the money I earned to my father…_' "Well... er... thanks Taruru. But uh… don't ever say that again. _Please_." The assassin's blade retracted and he walked awkwardly out of the room, but not before pausing once to look back at Taruru and shudder. The blue frog wasn't sure whether to be relieved or insulted.

"Strawberry shortcake, cream on top..." "Taruru… what _are_ you doing?" Too deeply immersed in what he was doing, he didn't bother to notice who he was talking to. "Playing hopscotch!" "You're an idiot. That's for pekoponian kids." Taruru's head whipped around, but there was nobody in the room except for him. "Wuh? Who are you!? Are you a ghost!?" A hole opened from the floor and out came Tororo sitting on a chair. "No you nitwit. It's me. Of all the things it could have been, you guessed a _ghost_? Pu pu puu, pathetic." "But Tororo, why didn't you just use the door?" Tororo's glasses flashed. "The entire platoon is searching for me now. I got the idea from that dweeb Kululu on Pekopon. It's less conspicuous" "Oh ok." Tororo looked away. "Umm, I need a favor... They're looking for me, but I really need to um, you know, uh..." Taruru tilted his head "yeah, Tororo?" "God you're really- huhhh, fine I need to… uh... go." Taruru wrinkled his nose "Do that on your own" "WHAT? NO! I just needed a lookout!" the tadpole covered his mouth after he realized he shouted, but it was too late. Tororo knew his time was up. "Pururu his voice came from that way!" Tororo turned and glared. "Taruru, I am so going to get you after this!" the blue menace blinked. "Do still need to-" "NO."

"Pu pupupuuu! Those bumbling idiots are going to stop chasing me after they fall prey to my newest invention, Pekoponian Hopscotch Ray!" Tororo crawled out of the ship engine which, conveniently, happened to be broken. The platoon had to call in a professional to try and fix it. Tororo hacked the many surveillance cameras, and it was fun to watch the technician (the engine is run by a computer, funnily enough) figure how it could have "broken." The Pekoponian Hopscotch Ray looked very similar to that of a water gun you can get at a dollar store; except it had a hidden trigger. Bolting through the halls, Tororo finally got to the control room, gasping for air. Everyone was there, and looking quite bewildered at why he had just come out in the open. While the others were standing with gaping mouths, Pururu was the first to react. She started towards him, But Zoruru held out an arm. "No. this isn't right. It's too easy." Pururu spoke. "Nonsense, Tororo would do no such thing." "Pu pu puuu, the old lady's right, See?" the tadpole held out his hands and showed the platoon what looked like a water gun. "Nothing wrong here. Why don't I prove it further?" Tororo raised the gun and shot Garuru. All that came out was an innocent stream of water. Tororo turned to shoot Pururu Next. But in a flash Zoruru had knocked her out of the way and took the bullet for her. Everyone stopped to stare at the assassin. "What is this? Tororo!" Zoruru was so angry; steam could be seen coming from his head. "Pu pu… it should wear out in a while….I got the idea from watching Taruru." Zoruru was playing hopscotch. and failing. The platoon watched Zoruru in silence. Then Tororo ran. Garuru and Pururu took chase, leaving only Zoruru and Taruru in the room. Taruru looked at the furious lance corporal and smiled. "Strawberry shortcake, cream on top…"

Tororo was in his lab and very relieved that he wasn't caught. The tadpole knew it was risky, but if he wanted it, then going into the laboratory was the only way. Or Tororo could go to his room, but he knew for a FACT Garuru was stationed there. Both had means of communications, but the lab was ideal. Two seconds of typing and Tororo was in his computer skyping his greatest enemy. "What do you want" Kululu didn't even ask it like a question, he almost dismissed it like he didn't care. "I want a space Cerberus old man. And don't bother telling me you don't have one, because I know you have much rarer and more illegal things than that and I won't hesitate to tell police Poyon." The yellow devil just stared. "Fine it'll be there in a week. You want the liver out of it or still inside?" Tororo was aghast. "NO! I need it now! And I want it alive!" Kululu leaned towards Tororo and that was the last thing he saw before the screen went black. "NO! NO! NO! NO!" Tororo screamed, banged on the keyboard, and eventually ended up throwing the computer against the wall. "Hey! I think I heard something come from his lab!" He tried to run, but it was too late, Tororo was cornered. "Surrender to your supiouriors, new recruit Tororo." The tadpole wasn't sure who said that, and he couldn't care less either. Because at that moment, a sleeping space Cerberus with a pink bow on it's back landed in front of him. The platoon stood in wide eyed silence, none sure of what to do. A screen with kululu's face came up. "Ku Ku kuuuu, I couldn't resist the chance to see you become Cerberus kibble now could I? I even put it on priority list so it would get to you now instead of later!" Kululu made a show of getting a plate of curry and leaning forward with interest. "Oh and you'll have to pay double for immediate shipping Kuu kuu Kuu."

The space Cerberus took so long to wake up, Tororo's capture was put on hold; and he was ordered to watch the monster by surveillance. Kululu left out of boredom, as did the rest of the platoon. Finally, after hours of watching nothing, the space dog woke up. Tororo pressed the alarm button he was instructed to do; and the platoon went to battle the Cerberus. Since the tadpole was an intelligence officer, he entered one of his robots and used one of those to fight. Garuru used his sniper, Zoruru his blade, Taruru his beams, and Pururu her accursed needle. Garuru immediately split his platoon into teams. Zoruru and Pururu, Taruru and Tororo. Zoruru was awesome, so fast he was invisible; each attack met its target. Pururu was normally a great fighter but… the tip of the needle didn't penetrate the skin, and had no effect whatsoever on the Cerberus. Tororo's robot and Taruru's beams both made an effect, but angered the animal further, fueling it to fight harder. The Cerberus got one good hit on Tororo and the robot broke open, leaving him defenseless, and pretty much a dead man. But when the space dog lunged, so did Taruru. He grabbed onto the left face of the animal, and held on for dear life. Taruru called out to his partner while being lashed about by the space dog. "Tororo! Run and get something, so I can get off of this thing!" nodding back, he yelled, "got it!" and ran to his lab to get another robot. After Tororo arrived back to the battle scene, you could now see the animal tire from Zoruru and Garuru's blows. It was still moving around enough to keep Taruru on it, so Tororo plucked the blue frog from its face, walked to the other side of the room, and dropped him. He stood and brushed himself off "whew, thanks. That was awful. You know, I was really just trying to just push you out of the way, but that works too." He paused "uh, Tororo?" The tadpole said nothing, just faced the other way. "Ummm, Tororo?" Still not facing him, Tororo asked, "Why did you try and save me? I'm nothing but a jerk, Taruru." '_Try? I succeeded' _ Taruru smiled "cuz we're friends, Tororo, and that's what friends do." For a moment Tororo looked confused, and then quickly recomposed his face to the usual sneer. "That was cheesy. Whatever, I'm going to my lab." Somebody held back his arm "oh no you're not, you still haven't taken you're shot. "Realizing the threat, he fell into attack mode. Kicking and biting, he managed to wriggle out of her grasp. "Pu pu puuu! Catch me if you can, Neanderthals!"

"This is soooo boring. How do you do this every day, all day nonstop?" "It's my job." Taruru sat watching Tororo build another invention. "Well I don't think I could do it. C'mon let's do something else…" "Ok, wanna play a game?" "Yeah!" "Let's play 'Shut up or I'll shoot you with this when I'm done'." Taruru didn't speak for a while. "Hey Tororo? I have a question. Why are we hiding in Garuru's room? He'll furious if he finds out." Tororo let out a frustrated sigh "but he won't" "you don't know that." "Yes I do." "Oh yeah, How?" The hacker looked at Taruru and snickered "because I know everything." "Seriously Tororo we could get in big trouble." "Fine, because they won't expect us to be in here." Tororo lifted a green, glowing crossbow. "Finished, let's go."

* * *

** Ok, if anyone cares, I know technician isn't specific to fixing computers. I just don't know what that job is called and I honestly didn't want to look it up, as interesting as it may be. I'm going on a boring vacation, and part of the reason I only finished half of this is to laugh at all of you. that's right. I'm evil :D**


End file.
